fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Newgate Ward
Newgate Ward (二ューゲート・ワード, Nyūgēto Wādo), more commonly known as Whitebeard (白ひげ, Shirohige), was the captain of the Whitebeard Pirates, and was also known as the "Man closest to One Piece" (ワンピースに最も近い男, Wan Pīsu ni mottomo chikai otoko) including "The Strongest Man in the World" (世界最強の男, Sekai Saikyō no Otoko) and one of the Four Emperors that ruled over the New World until his death during the Battle of Navyford. Appearance :Voice Actor: R. Bruce Elliott (English), Kinryū Arimoto, (Japanese) His age was 72 and birthday is April 6. The Young Past Days As a child, he wore a light colored sleeveless shirt, with black writting on it. He also wore shorts, and a white bandanna. He was shown with scrapes, cuts, and bandages, from his fights. In his younger days, he had no scars on his chest, donned an open dark gray vest, as well as a black bandanna, and his trademark mustache was nonexistent. Later in his life, he grew the prominent crescent-shaped mustache, which would spawn his epithet, "Whitebeard". When he was 52, he wore a blue and yellow pirate hat with his jolly roger on it over a black bandana with black and red, both worn over long, blond flowing hair he had back then. To The Days He Died Whitebeard was an abnormally large human, roughly three times the size of a normal human. Unlike other large-sized humans, however, he was well-proportioned. He had a long face, ploughed because of the advanced age with many wrinkles around his eyes, and was very muscular. The muscles on his biceps in particular seemed to grow bigger whenever he used his quake-based powers. He had many scars running along his chest; one, in particular, he got from Roger. Like all of his men, he had his own Jolly Roger tattooed on his back. In the anime and manga, his eye color is seen to be yellow. He wore a black bandanna around his head and adorned himself with a white captain's coat which hung loosely from his broad shoulders and bore his Jolly Roger symbol. He was always seen bare-chested, and wore light, loose pants tucked inside his large black boots, and a dark pirate sash around his waist. While not in battle, Whitebeard was typically on oxygen and attached to several medical sensor machines, due to health issues concerning his age. In the manga, after Akainu blasted off a portion of his face, Whitebeard lost his left eye and the left side of his mustache (this was changed to just losing the left side of his mustache in the anime) as well as a massive hole in his torso (a second, bigger hole in the stomach was also dealt by Akainu in the anime). However, for the entire 72 years that he lived, he had never once received a wound on his back because he never ran away from his battles. Gallery File:Newgate_333993-untitled_38.png|Newgate Ward at age fifty two. File:Edward_Newgate_Anime_Infobox.png|Close-View of Whitebeard (bird eye's view). Personality Newgate Ward seemed to be a cheerful and carefree person during his younger years (before he commanded his own ship and became known as Whitebeard). Unlike his comrades who loved treasure and riches, Newgate only desired a family and saw that as the greatest treasure. His reign on the sea, reputation and foreboding power made him seemingly overconfident and fearless (to the point of making it seem that he considered admirals, Seven Warlords of the Sea and other Four Emperors to be annoyances more than legitimate threats). In initial appearances, he seemed unable to see any cause for alarm on any decision he made and refused all advice given to him (from his nurse telling him not to drink heavily or Shanks warning him of Blackbeard). However, later revelations showed that he was much more thoughtful than he appeared to be. Actions that initially seem to be the result of thoughtless, headstrong bravado actually had strong reasons behind them (his loud declaration that Merman Island belonged to him freed the island from all pirates and slavery, and his insistence that Blackbeard be punished was merely a cover for Ace, who had set out after him against Whitebeard's wishes). Although from what other people saw of him, he may have seemed to have an overgrown ego, deep down he knew that he was nothing but a single man, and was fully aware of his own mortality. He knew that the youth are the keys to the future, and that their lives are far more important than his own. He also seemed to enjoy talking about the past. The first things he talked about when Shanks visited were old memories from the past twenty-two years, and when he saw Buggy during the war, he recalled some memories from the past. People that were children at that time were still children in his eyes, even men as powerful as his fellow Emperors Shanks and Tiger and Admiral Aokiji. One way to appease him mainly involved bringing and sharing with him a drink (preferably of high quality and very expensive) while striking up a conversation, as seen with his encounters with Tiger, Shanks, Roger and Shiki. Still, this did not guarantee complete cooperation from the Pirate, judging from the nature of these said conversations. Among his philosophies in life was that it is fine when a man decides what to make of his life, as long as he does not live to regret it. He had also been shown to be forgiving even after being stabbed in the abdomen by his ally Squard when he realized that Akainu had deceived Squard. A distinguishing feature of Whitebeard's nature was his high moral standards. Whitebeard never forgave the death of a crewmate. His stance, that a man cannot live without some form of moral code. The ultimate proof of his unwavering sense of right and wrong came when he declared war with the World Government solely to save Ace's life. Another example is taking on Blackbeard and his crew despite being close to death to avenge Thatch. However, he was willing to go against his moral code under certain circumstances, such as when he instructed Ace to let Blackbeard go because he had an uneasy feeling about him. Like Gol D. Roger, Whitebeard also believed that a child should not be responsible for their parents' sins, and he told Squard that Ace should not be held responsible for Roger killing his (Squard's) original crew. While he as a regular "Ha ha ha ha ha", but like other characters in Fairy One Piece Tail, he also has a distinct laughter which is "Shura ra ra ra ra". In the American Shonen Jump, his laugh is changed to "Gu ha ha ha ha", which like Perona, his laugh is sounded similar to the name of his Cursed Fruit, the Tremor-Tremor Fruit. Relationships Friends/Allies *Whitebeard Pirates **Marco **Ace D. Portgaz **Jozu **Thatch **Vista *Whitebeard Allies Family Neutral *Four Emperors *Shanks *Tiger D. Monkey Rivals *Roger D. Gol *Navy **Sengoku **Garp D. Monkey Enemies *Blackbeard Pirates **Teech D. Marshall *Brownbeard Abilities and Powers Newgate 'Whitebeard' Ward is given the title of the "strongest man in the world" for his unmatched physical strength, and was the only man in the world who could match the late King of the Pirates, Roger D. Gol, in a fight (the only one to come close was Navy Vice Admiral Garp D. Monkey, said to have cornered Roger D. Gol numerous times). He is one of the Four Emperors, the most formidable pirates that rule the second half of the Grand Line, along with Tiger D. Monkey, Shanks, Kaido, and Charlotte Linlin. They are considered the biggest pirate threats to the World Government. Newgate's reputation is so great, his simple declaration of Merman Island being his territory was enough to keep slave traders and pirates from attacking the place further, making Newgate Ward himself far more effective than the treaty signed with the World Government 200 years before his death. Newgate Ward was the captain of the "Whitebeard Pirates", directly controlling an enormous pirate fleet of 1,600 pirates, divided into 16 divisions, each one being led by an incredibly powerful division commander. A testament to his power is the fact that the Seven Warlords of the Sea and World Government used virtually all their power to prepare to fight him. Whitebeard's powers are so vast that few would dare challenge him or any of his crew, making Ace, Crocodile, Aokiji, Akainu, Blackbeardand, Kaido and Luffy a few very brave and powerful people. In the past, Ace tried to attack Whitebeard over a hundred times, with each attempt resulting in subsequent failure and injury. Whitebeard's retaliation was so effortless that he was able to do so even when he was sleeping. During his fight with Akainu, Whitebeard brutally injured the admiral with the Admiral being practically helpless in response to Whitebeard's power, temporarily defeating him in a relatively short battle with a mere two hits. While Akainu was able to burn off a portion of Whitebeard's face, this was only due to the latter's control of magma. Another example of his power is his "fight" with Shanks as when their weapons clashed the heavens split in two. Based just on his brute strength alone, Newgate blocked a two-handed downward swing from the giant Vice Admiral Giant Johnwithonly one hand on his bisento, and extinguished the flames of one of Akainu's molten rocks with just a single breath. Whitebeard also prevented a massive paddle ship (captained by Squard) from further advancing using only one hand. He is able to jump to extreme heights to land shots on otherwise untouchable enemies, such as John Giant. All these feats surely confirms his title. During the Navyford war, he completely overpowered vast numbers of Navy officers and giants, such as Vice Admiral Ronse with only his single hand and his Cursed Fruit powers. He has also been shown to be able to move at a considerable speed, having snuck up on Akainu, with the latter only realizing it once his soldiers yelled at him to watch out. The very fact that he launched a surprise-attack on the admiral, one with very acute hearing, also demonstrates that Newgate had impressive stealth attributes, despite his gigantic size. His physical resistance and pain tolerance were amazing: he was able to keep fighting despite of how much injuries he would suffer, or being outnumbered. Besides his formidable power, Whitebeard was an incredibly skilled military strategist, and a match for Sengoku the Buddha. His tactical prowess was demonstrated when he scattered the pirates so that they would not be routed by Pacifista, or when he bypassed the siege wall. Physical Abilities During the Navyford war, he completely overpowered vast numbers of Marine officers and giants, such as Vice Admiral Ronse with only his single hand and his Cursed Fruit powers. (It should be noted that he held back until Ace's death) He has also been shown to be able to move at a considerable speed, having snuck up on Akainu, with the latter only realizing it once his soldiers yelled at him to watch out. The very fact that he launched a surprise-attack on the admiral, one with very acute hearing, also demonstrates that Newgate had impressive stealth attributes, despite his gigantic size. Whitebeard appeared to have some health problems, possibly stemming from his advanced age and severe drinking. He was always surrounded by nurses, when not in battle he used oxygen tubes, and was hooked up to intravenous tubes and life support systems. Despite this, he used to literally drink sake by the barrel. However, Marco noted that Whitebeard's health had gotten worse, and he no longer possessed the reflexes to avoid Squard's surprise attack, which was, in the past, something easy for him to achieve. Even with his health issues, Newgate was still considered the world's most dangerous and powerful pirate, which raises the question of how powerful he must have been in his prime. His physical resistance and pain tolerance were amazing: he was able to keep fighting despite the number of life threatening injuries which included part of his head being literally burned off. This also proves that Newgate possessed incredible amounts of stamina and endurance; no matter how much damage he took throughout the battle, Whitebeard continued to press forward and fight, only stopping (and finally dying) once the near entirety of the Blackbeard Pirates collectively shot and stabbed him to death at point-blank range. It was shown that even in his old age, in a heavily wounded state, and without his Cursed Fruit powers, he could take down a Warlord-level opponent without a problem as demonstrated in his fight against Blackbeard. Cursed Fruit Whitebeard ate the Tremor-Tremor Fruit, a Paramythia type Cursed Fruit that made him a "Quake Man", and was considered the strongest Cursed Fruit within the Paramythia class. According to Sengoku, Whitebeard had the power to destroy the world. With the power of this Cursed Fruit, Whitebeard was able to create powerful shock waves by shattering the air like glass. These shock waves then would be redirected into the ground, resulting in earthquakes and, if under the seafloor, tsunamis. He has been shown to create such quakes even in the air, rendering airborne attacks ineffective. He could also use these shock waves to attack enemies, with either widespread or specific targets. Whitebeard's powers also allowed him to create a 'quake bubble' around his hand or bisento to increase the power of an attack and manipulate the air with his hands to tilt the environment around him. He has also been seen to use his bisento to slash the air, which caused a massive explosion and the collapse of a tower in Navyford. Whitebeard was also able to create these shock waves to block physical attacks as well as non-physical attacks making his Cursed Fruit powers excellent for both offensive and defensive capabilities. After his death, the power of the fruit was later extracted through some unknown means by Blackbeard. Techniques The named techniques that are used by Newgate that involve the Cursed Fruit are as follows: *'Seaquake' (海震, Kaishin): Whitebeard literally cracks the air with a punch and sends devastating shock waves through the air in the direction it is facing. These shock waves are able to pass through and damage almost any substance, tearing it apart. If the shock waves are directed into the ground, the result is a devastating earthquake capable of generating huge tsunamis. Because of its enormous offensive power and great speed, this attack makes for a very good defense, able to destroy or disrupt any attack before it hits Whitebeard. He first used it this way to defend against Aokiji's ice-spears. **'Severe Earthquake' (激震, Gekishin): A close range strike of "Kaishin", causing severe damage, as John Giant and Akainu both suffered. The siege walls in Navyford are made of a special material that is able to resist damage and diffuse the power of this attack. The three Marine Admirals were also capable of blocking this attack from reaching the execution platform. Whitebeard was also able to passively summon vibrations around himself, which protected him from being frozen by Aokiji as vibrations cannot be frozen. In the anime it was also used to deflect cannon balls back to their source. *'Helmet Break' (兜割, Kabutowari): Whitebeard focuses his great power to a single point, otherwise known as a hypocenter (given the appearance of a bubble of sorts), to make a concentrated, explosion-like attack. So far, he has been shown capable of using this attack through both his fist and the blade of his bisento. He first used this technique to defeat the giant Vice-Admiral Lonz with a single blow. In the anime, he also demonstrated the ability to stretch out a quake bubble to form a protective barrier capable of blocking bazooka fire. Also in the anime, Whitebeard has shown he can create such bubble on his foot, making a devastating stomp. **'Halberd Rakshasa' (刀羅刹, Naginata Rasetsu): Whitebeard surrounds his bisento with the same bubble to greatly increase its striking power and range. *'Island Shaker' (島揺らし, Shima Yurashi): Whitebeard "grabs" an entire area, by grabbing the air around him as if it were tangible, and rapidly shifting it. Using this, he was capable of tilting the entire island of Marineford and the sea around it. This technique was capable of destroying buildings and throwing a giant off of his feet. *'One Man Army' (一騎当千, Ikkitōsen): Whitebeard swing his bisento, sending waves of vibrations at his opponents. *'Heaven and Earth' (天地鳴動, Tenchi Meidō): Whitebeard grabs the air and pulls it downwards. Then once it gets low enough, all of the opponents get tossed into the sky and fall back down. It is similar in execution to Island Shaker, but doesn't tilt the earth itself. It is also used by Double-Ability Teech. Gallery Weapons Whitebeard's Bisento Whitebeard fights with a very heavy polearm called a bisento(A more massive version of the japanese naginata), and is immensely skilled with it. The weapon's size is massive, fitting that of its owner, with a striped pole (with the stripes being all plain brown in the anime, but red and yellow in the manga) ending in a spherical edge, and a curved, large blade attached to the pole via a golden part, decorated by what looks like a sea snake, with a thin part of it protruding on the blade itself. The weapon made its debut in Post-Enies Lobby Arc. With Whitebeard's immense skills and powers, the bisento is strong enough to clash with Shanks' saber and Tiger's sword, which caused the clouds (and even the heavens) to split. Whitebeard is usually employing the bisento using both hands, but is also seen capable of using it proficiently with just one hand. Most of the time he kept it in his right hand, and sometimes he is seen planting its blade in the ground, in order to use both of his hands freely for his Cursed Fruit. The bisento could be used in conjunction with his Cursed Fruit and Armament Haki, to increase the already great damage he can inflict, as well as to neutralize any potential Cursed Fruit defense his opponents may offer. Also, the bisento is extremely durable, as it stopped Akainu's magma attack without melting or any visible damage, though it may be Whitebeard coating it with Armament Haki. It sustained a two-handed downward swing from giant Vice Admiral Giant John as well. After its owner's death, it became a marking for Newgate's burial site, with his coat, a bouquet of flowers, and the crew's flag hanging from it. Haki Whitebeard is one of the few people to have mastered all three kinds of Haki. Observation Haki With his Observation Haki, Whitebeard was able to foresee all of Ace D. Portgaz's attempts to kill him, even while asleep, retaliating to each assault and launching the young pirate away great distances, often causing damage to the ship while doing so. In the bay of Navyford, he managed to predict Crocodile's sudden attack but did not move, knowing that Luffy D. Monkey would block it. Armament Haki His control over Armament Haki was such that he could, in most cases, negate the intangibility of Logia-based Cursed Fruits. In the past, he was able to defeat Crocodile - even though it's unknown if the former Warlord had already eaten his Cursed Fruit - and to beat Ace more than one hundred times. The split in the heavens provoked by his clash with Shanks during the meeting of the Whitebeard Pirates and the Red-Haired Pirates was the result of the amazing Armament Haki imbued in their weapons. At the former Navy Headquarters, Whitebeard successfully landed blows on Akainu where Marco and Vista failed to do so with their own Armament Haki Haki. King Conqueror's Haki He possessed King Conqueror's Haki even though he was never seen using it. During the Battle of Navyford, he was on the verge of using it against some World Government's executioners (and Mr. 3 who was disguised) to protect Ace D. Portgaz, but failed because of attack of Akainu. History Whitebeard's Past Young Days Little is known about Whitebeard's past before he created the Whitebeard Pirates; however, some facts are known, including the fact that he was just another crewmember in another crew going by his real name "Newgate" and that he was not interested in treasure, but wanted a family. Clashing of the Crews It is unknown how the events that led to the rivalry between Whitebeard's crew and Roger's happened. They competed often, leading to much bloodshed. Whitebeard came to know certain members of Roger's crew and came to know certain familiarities amongst the crew such as seeing Tiger, Shanks with Buggy. Somewhere along the Grand Line, Roger pulled away from Whitebeard and made it to Raftel. At some point, the two grew to respect each other, and Whitebeard was one of those Roger met shortly before his death to say goodbye. During the meeting, Roger explained The Spirit Will of D. Shiki's Visit After the execution of Roger D. Gol, the King of the Pirates, one of his closest pirate rivals is seen on the Moby Dick. Shiki attempts to create an alliance between him and Whitebeard, knowing that their combined power would be incredible, Whitebeard's response is to threaten to have Shiki thrown overboard. Shiki proceeds to comment on Whitebeard not changing and calling it "Whitebeard's time". Lastly, he informs Whitebeard about his plan, Whitebeard comments "Plotting something again are you...?" The End of an Era Soon after Roger was executed, Whitebeard became the undisputed power of the sea for being the only one able to battle on equal terms with the King of the Pirates. Whitebeard was always fully-aware of events in the Grand Line playing out around him, such as the fighting going on between Mihawk Dracule and Shanks. In time, the World Government came to dub him, and three other pirates, as the four-strongest pirates in the New World, the Four Emperors. Some time after the beginning of the Great Age of Pirates, Whitebeard went to Mermen Island and freed it from pirate attacks, stating that the attacking pirates had nerve attacking his old friend's kingdom. He claimed the island as his territory and in doing so restored peace to the island. He defends Merman Island because he was a good friend of King Neptune; as evidenced when the two had shared sake cups. After Whitebeard declared Fishman Island as his territory, no pirate dared harm the mermen and mermaid. Expectations and Murder At some point in the three years prior to the present time, Whitebeard read in the newspaper about Ace D. Portgaz and how Ace refused the offer of a Warlord position, and then later finally met Ace, who had spent a long time looking for him, willing to defeat him and claim his throne. Right after the five-day fight between Ace and Jimbei, Whitebeard approached Ace on board of the Moby Dick, and telling his own crew that he will deal with Ace alone. Whitebeard defeated Ace without a single scratch on him. After the confrontation, aware of the boy's talent, he drafted him into his crew, eventually allowing him to become the new commander of his Second Division, despite his young age and even though Ace had tried numerous times to kill him. Around that time, Ace told Whitebeard about his heritage of being the son of Roger D. Gol, to which Newgate brushed off, and even found amusing. After hearing that a pirate named "Blackbeard" killed the Fourth Division commander, Thatch and attacked the crew men had with him to take the Cursed Fruit they were planning to take back to the ship, Ace decided to finish off Blackbeard by himself, even though Whitebeard did not want him to go, knowing Blackbeard's quality made him apprehensive about the situation. Synopsis Skypiea Saga Shanks and Tiger Calls Major Battles Trivia & References External Links *Poseidon - Wikipedia article on the Greek god Whitebeard shares a resemblence with. Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Allies Category:Pirates Category:Whitebeard Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Four Emperors Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies Category:Team Natsu's Allies Category:Haki Users Category:Cursed Fruit Users Category:Paramythia Cursed Fruit Users Category:Super-Human Strength Users Category:Super-Human Durability Users Category:Super-Human Endurance Users Category:Super-Human Speed Users Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Deceased